1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a handheld device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a handheld device having a body, and a back cover is configured on a back portion of the body.
2. Background
A handheld device refers to an electronic device which may be held and operated by a user, such as a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pocket PC, a handheld game console, and a handheld satellite navigator. These electronic devices usually have small volume and light weight, so that they may be carried around with ease.
For instance, a back portion of a body of an exemplary mobile phone has a corresponding connector or a terminal set in order to facilitate installation or replacement of a battery, a SIM card, a micro-memory card, or any other external component. Besides, a back cover of the mobile phone may be configured on the back portion of the body to protect the aforesaid components. At the same time, the overall appearance of the mobile phone is determined based on the outer profile of the back cover which is designed in consideration of the outline of the body.
To detachably fix the back cover of the mobile phone to the back portion of the body, a latching mechanism or a similar mechanism in another form is often configured between the body and the back cover. Thereby, the back cover may be combined to or detached from the body via a hook. Nonetheless, the latching mechanism or the similar mechanism in another form is often exposed to the surroundings, which poses a negative impact on the artistic design of the mobile phone.